theyguyfandomcom-20200215-history
Seasons 4-6
Season 4 (2003-2004) 49: Mango Almighty: While visiting a native island, the natives mistake Mango for the recently deacesed King BabaBo, so the natives treat him like king (Airdate: 4/4/03) Title Parody: 'Evan Almighty '''Note: '''King Bababo is a parody of King Dedede from the Kirby series 50: Stop The Presses/Shoe Island: An embarasing photo of Cool Dude appears on a newspaper, so the gang try to get rid of the newpapers with that photo/ Y-Guy gets sent to Shoe Island (Airdate: 4/11/03) 51: The RACK Show?/ Bye Bye Bumble Bee: RACK gets his own TV show, but the gang try to ruin it/ Mango thinks that his pet bumble bee is dead, so he makes a funeral for it (Airdate: 4/12/03) 52: It's Time for Nothing/Step Out: Professor Carrotstein makes a bunch of robotic clocks/Cool Dude tries to form a dance team (Airdate: 4/26/03) 53: The Thorax/Professor Vs. Professor: A strange bug appears in Crazville, and tries to warn everybody about a giant bug/Professor Zing-Whatt and Professor Carrotstein go into a battle. (Airdate: 5/9/03) 54: Just Parents/Mango to Ice Cream: Y-Guy's parents get kidnapped, so it's up to him and his friends to save them/Mango is actidently turned into ice cream. (Airdate: 5/17/03) 55: My Neighbor Something/The Temple of....: Gum's new neighbor annoys the gang/Y-Guy and the gang discover a strange temple. (Airdate: 5/24/03) 56: Just Dance!...FOREVEA!/The Foruth Wall: Y-Guy and Gum enter a dance competition, but Professor Carrotstein tries to make them dance....FOREVER!/Hearty discovers a weird wall, who has appearently been following the gang for a while. (Airdate: 7/18/03) 57: The Lolygag RACK Mobile/At The Movies..Forerver: RACK buys a giant monster truck, and goes on a drive through town...and by "drive", we mean "Crashing Into Stuff"/The gang go see a movie, but little do they know that Professor Carrotstein made the movie their watching, and it goes on....FOREVER! (Airdate: 7/18/03) 58: Car Working/Cool Dude Loses His Coolness: The gang are broke (meaning they have no money), so they find themselves stuck working Cool Dude Dad's Car Store/Cool Dude suddenly becomes less popular, so he fears he is losing his coolness. (Airdate: 11/7/03) 59: Gummy Worms/Y-Guy 2.0: Gum gets pet gummy worms, and they try to destroy Y-Guy and the gang/Professor Carrotstein makes a robotic version of Y-Guy, and now Y-Guy must destroy the robot. (Airdate: 11/7/03) 60: Nobody's a Critic/Super Epic Awesome Fighing Game: Hearty becomes famous after she reviews a movie/Y-Guy and Mango get trapped inside a fighting game, and now they must escape. (Airdate: 11/14/03) 61: Beep, Beep/Rude Dude Returns: Gum is trapped in his car form/Rude Dude returns to annoy the gang. (Airdate: 12/12/03) 62: A Really Stupid Flashback About How The Gang Met Awkward/Weather Gum: The Gang have a flashback to when they first met Awkward/Gum becomes a weatherman. (Airdate: 1/9/04) 63: Super Zero or Super Hero?: Y-Guy and the gang use one of Professor Zing-Whatt's inventions to bring Y-Guy's favorite super hero, Idiot Man, to come alive. But once he is brought into the real world, he unknowingly wrecks havoc. (Airdate: 1/17/04) 64: A Thirst/I Lost My House!: All of the drinks in Crazville suddenly dissappear/After Hearty's house is accidentally destroied, the gang try to rebuild it. (Airdate: 1/31/04) 65: Angry Fish/Two Gloves, One Letter: Hearty's New fish has anger issues/Y-Guy tries to search for his winter gloves, which have been stolen. (Airdate: 1/31/04) 'Season 5 (2004) 66:BOOORRRRIIIINNNGGG/ Science is fun: Y-Guy and the crew try to stop their teacher from cancelling recess/ Y-Guy's Science Fair project goes haywire, and ends up exploding (Airdate: 6/11/04) 67:Big, Huge Penguin/ Math: A giant penguin terrorizes Crazville, so Y-Guy and the crew have to save Crazville/ Cool Dude and Mango get in detention due to not finishing their math homework, so they plan an escape (Airdate: 6/18/04) 68:Mystic Magic Mainia/ Y-Guy VS. Nothing: The gang learns how to do magic tricks, and they unknowingly wreck havoc/ Y-Guy realizes that nothing interesting is happening, so he trys to make an interesting thing happen (Airdate: 6/25/04) 69:Bringing Out the Big Buns/ Ding-A-Ling Lerp and The Herpy-Derps: Hearty's Mom gains the help of The Crew with her bakery, but things soon go crazy/ The Gang meets a has-been rock-and-roll band, and helps them get famous again. (Airdate: 7/2/04) 70:Person of The Hour/ The Mango Channel: Cool Dude is elected for Class President, and tries to make the other canidates look bad/ Mango creates a TV channel (Airdate: 7/9/04) 71:Ask Axe/Zing-Whatt's Big Day: The Gang accidentally end up on a talk show/Professor Zing-Whatt tries to have a relaxing day, but crazy things keep happening. (Airdate: 7/17/04) 72: Blank/Hello, Darkness!: Y-Guy tries to complete his homework, but is too distractied by other things/All the power goes out in Crazville, causing the citizens to go into a panic (Airdate: 8/13/04) 73: How The Heart Stole Something/Petsitting for Awkwards: Hearty is framed for stealing a famous painting/After losing a bet, Awkward has to petsit Mango's pet gorilla. (Airdate: 9/8/04) 74: Pinky and the Pain/Cartoon?: Professor Carrotstein makes a new assistant, who tries to steal RACK's life/Y-Guy questions Crazville's crazy logic. (Airdate: 9/23/04) Title Parody: 'Pinky and The Brain 75: I Eye!/ 100,000 Mangos: Hearty develops a third eye./ Mango clones himself 100,000 times. (Airdate: 10/8/04) 77: Fraudzilla/ Mini-Mainia: Awkward tries to prove that Hearty's favorite singer/ Danny McDeep, lip-syncs all of his songs/Crazville turns small thanks to Carrotstein, and the gang must return the town to it's normal size. (Airdate: 10/8/04) 78: The Magic of Magic!/Chairman of the...Whatever: Gum tries to prove that a new magician who moved into town is a fraud/While her dad is sick, Hearty takes control of her dad's job for the day. (Airdate: 10/22/04) 79: Phones Attack! Wait, What?/Dock of Fame: TBA (Airdate: 10/30/04) 80: The Carrot Knows Everything/ Cheat Code: Professor Carrotstein gains all of the knowledge in the world/Y-Guy and Mango enter a cheat code in a video game...only to be transported into the game. (Airdate: 11/19/04) 81: Grandfather RACK/An Episode With A Creative Title: TBA (Airdate: 12/3/04) 82: MEEP!/ Swim Away!: TBA (Airdate: 12/11/04) 83: The Something That Ate Everything/Soooooper: TBA (Airdate: 12/11/04) 'Season 6 (2005) 84:RACK vs. Carrotstein/ Nose Arose: RACK is sick of being payed less than minimum wage, so he gets into a fight with Professor Carrotstein/ The nose from "No Nose Knows No" returns to annoy the gang (Airdate: 3/4/05) 85:Zing-Bot/BEEZ: Professor Zing-Whatt creates a robot clone of herself, but it tries to kill Y-Guy and the gang/Y-Guy and Gum accidentaly unleash a swarm of bees into Crazville (Airdate: 3/11/05) 86:Revenge of McMillions, Part 1: TBA (Airdate: 3/18/05) 87: Revenge of McMillions, Part 2: TBA (Airdate: 3/25/05) 88: Rolling Down the Rails on a Normal Train/Exit Here: TBA (Airdate: 3/26/05) 89: Mango's Afro/Crush on Crush: TBA (Airdate: 4/15/05) 90: WHAT/Mango, BEAR TIME!: TBA (Airdate: 4/22/05) 91:Stakeboarding/Sad RACK: Y-Guy and Mango try to skate board, but fail/After Professor Carrotstein gets mad at RACK, RACK runs away and tries to start a new life, but fails and returns to Carrotstein's lair, surprised to see that Carrotstein actally missied him. (Airdate: 4/30/05) 92: Movie Mayham Mainia/RARW!: TBA (Airdate: 5/6/05) 93: Hearty's Wish/Mango vs. The Whuppy Cushion: TBA (Airdate: 5/7/05) 94: Good Morning, Nobody/Cool Dude Vs. Coolness: TBA (Airdate: 5/14/05) 95: Nose Bleed/Bull Ride: Gum gets a nosebleed, and starts to imagine things after it./ Cool Dude signs up (unknowingly) to a rodeo. (Airdate: 6/3/05) 96: MAD!/The Head: TBA (Airdate: 6/24/05) 97:Professor Fat-Whatt/Thanks For Something: Professor Zing-Whatt gets obsessed with a creamy filling cupcake, but things go too far./ A old man keeps thanking Carrotstein for something he didn't do. (Airdate: 7/15/05) 98: DANCE, FOOLS, DANCE!/Carrot-Do-Right: Professor Carrotstein makes an addictive dance game/Y-Guy dares Carrotstein to be good for one day. (Airdate: 7/22/05) 99:Hearty and Gum Vs. Bad Puns/S-Sister's Revenge: TBA (Airdate: 8/5/05) 100: Crazville's Party: Y-Guy and the gang try to throw a giant party in town square, but Professor Carrotstein tries to ruin it. Meanwhile, RACK explores Crazville while everyone is at the party, and uncovers a terrible secret about how Crazville was founded. (Airdate: 8/12/05)